


Wanting More

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Christian Yu, DPR Ian, K-Hip Hop, Khh, dpr - Fandom, korean hip hop, yu barom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Relationship Issues, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You both want more but you can't trust Christian to be a one-woman man.





	Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> [ Suggestive Content ]
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Y/N I need your help.”

You groaned seeing the time on your bright phone screen. “Christian it’s one in the morning.”

“Please Y/N I need you.”

You sighed knowing he wouldn’t call you this late unless it was urgent. “Alright send me your location and I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“I would really prefer you be here in ten.”

“Did I say fifteen? I meant thirty.” You hung up the phone even though you heard Christian’s shout of protest. Kicking the sheets off was a struggle, you were still sleepy but nonetheless, you got up and went for your keys.

You didn’t bother dressing up. You stayed in your sleeping clothes which consisted of some sweatpants and a tee and threw on a hoodie. You caught a glimpse of your image in the rear-view mirror and although you weren’t the picture of beauty you didn’t care. Once you helped Christian you would come back to the comfort of your bed anyways. 

After arriving at the place Christian had instructed you to go to, you texted him to let him know you were there. It was dark and although the area was a nice one it seemed bad at night. There were a few cars here and there but no people around.

It didn’t take long for you to get a call from Christian. “Hello, Christian where are you?”

“Do you see a red car?”

You looked around and spotted the red car. “Yeah”

“Go to it.”

“I have to get out? But I’m in my-”

“Do it Y/N!.”

“Fine!” You reluctantly swung open the car door and got out. It felt exposing to be out in this unkempt state. “Now what?” you asked as you got to the red car. 

“Go through the alley.”

“The wha-” your eyes widened. You swore you heard Christian’s voice right behind you. Turning around had you face the alley Christian had spoken about. “It’s late, I shouldn’t be doing this!” Even though you said that your body went forward and walked into the darkness.

There was no further response from Christian through the phone. Once he saw you he hung up his phone and grabbed you, pulling you behind a brick pillar. 

“Yah!” you shouted as you hit him. “Don’t do tha-” your eyes widened to the point where you thought they would pop out when you realized you were hitting his bare chest. When you looked lower you gasped and jumped back in shock. “Why are you naked?”

“Don’t act like you’ve never seen me like this before.” He shot a smirk your way making you roll your eyes.

“Where are your clothes? You know what, I don’t want to know. We have to get out of here before someone sees you.” You hesitated to pull down your sweats but knew it was the only option. “Here,” you handed them to him. “At least cover the most important part.”

Christian chuckled, putting on the tight fitting sweats was better than nothing but it left your legs exposed to him. Your hoodie was long enough to cover your modesty but he still felt a certain something seeing you like this. 

“Alright follow me.” You took hold of his hand and quickly lead him to where you had parked your car.

 

* * *

 

 

Instead of going home right away you went up to Christian’s apartment for an explanation. The one he gave you only angered you more than being woken up in the middle of the night. “Really Christian?”

“Well, I didn’t know she had a boyfriend. She didn’t tell me about it.”

You sighed, “You play around too much and now you are out there breaking relationships. I’m your friend Christian but I can’t sugar coat this… you are the male equivalent of a slut or home-wrecker.”

“Oh please Y/N, she wasn’t married.” 

“Still!” 

Christian felt a pain in his chest that had him feeling down. He turned to leave the room when you stopped him.

“Where are you going?”  

“Water” he simply responded in a whisper making you feel bad. You cursed yourself knowing your jealousy was getting the best of you.

Christian stepped into his kitchen thinking of the judgmental look you gave him moments ago. He slammed his forehead against the cool slate finish of the refrigerator door. 

Your words had hurt him. He didn’t want you thinking of him as a player anymore. That’s how he ended up this way in the first place. His mind drifted to that memory a couple years ago.

 

> _Christian had gotten drunk and like always you went to his rescue. You picked him up from the bar and took him home. When you laid him in his bed you thought of making him more comfortable and unbuttoned his shirt. When he opened his eyes and saw you on top of him he lost it. He had one thing on his mind and made the mistake of flipping you over and changing positions. While on top of you he kissed you._
> 
> _The shock was too great for you to react. You and Christian were friends for so long, not once had you thought of him in a romantic sense. This completely shook your world. It wasn’t until his lips were on your neck and his hand under your shirt that you reacted. Not by pushing him away but by drawing him closer._
> 
> _In the middle of it all Christian sobered up feeling a way he hadn’t felt before. He was enjoying this new way of being with you much more._

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when you wrapped your arms around him. “Sorry, I have no right to yell at you like that or call you names.” You knew Christian wasn’t a one-woman man that’s the only reason you were ever able to stay so close to him. Even if he slept with other women he would always return to you, his number two, for help and other things. “Do you want me to stay?” 

Christian froze for a moment. Of course he wanted you to stay but every time you stayed it was harder for him to let go. “Yes.” He turned around meeting your eyes with a very hungry gaze before smashing his lips against yours.

That night when you were drifting into dreamland Christian kissed your forehead and smiled. “I love you Y/N.”

You sleepily slapped his bare chest. “Stupid stop playing around.” Those were the last words you spoke before falling asleep and leaving Christian in despair.

He was mad because no matter how sincere he was you always dismissed his words as a joke. He knew he shouldn’t be too mad. He had played around enough so his words held no merit. He was like the boy who cried wolf. 

No matter how many times he confessed you shrugged it off as another of his games like he was a player. But what else would you call him? As a friend, you saw first hand how he acted with women. It was by accident that you two ended up this way. It was by accident that he fell in love with you, because as messed up as it may sound… after sleeping with you that one time, he started seeing you as more than just a friend. He realized he had fallen in love with you. He turned his back to you not wanting you to see how hurt he was.

But it was a good thing because as soon as he turned away you opened your eyes. You sighed internally wishing he would stop playing around with women and stick with one… you. 

You both wanted more.


End file.
